My Gothic Angel
by ckittykatty
Summary: Oneshot. Beautiful nights under the stars, but all heros have an end. But... she wasn't a hero... Sequel to Papa Time and Mama Nature. Preceder to Scars.


**Here's a sweet little oneshot! I think it's cute.**

* * *

><p>My beautiful girl. She lay there, beside me, on a blue blanket that matched the night sky above us. So beautiful. She had agreed to star watch, with me. So sweet. Who cared what others got from her? May it be sourness and cold shoulders, she was still sweet to me.<p>

She shook her charcoal head. "I don't know why I ever said yes." She laughed. It was that laugh that meant something, warming and so soft and happy. It meant more that I was the only one who ever heard it. Most heard her sarcastic "I _will_ kill you" laugh, when they extremely annoyed her. I loved her. She loved me. Right? Of course. No doubt.

"Because you love me?" I asked, airy and the cold seeped into my mouth. I let it out. I could see it. It was white, smokey. Warm.

She snuggled closer to me. "Maybe," she said playfully.

I laughed. "Oh, is that it?" Unsurity was not in either of our minds. Certainly not mine.

"Yep." I felt her heart beat. It in synced with mine, and, I just knew from that, we were meant to be.

_She was my Angel._

"Well, _maybe_ you should change your answer." I was still playful.

"Why is that?" she asked, her heliotrope eyes finding my azure ones.

_She was my Angel._

"'Cause I said to." Still playful, still loving.

_She was my Angel._

"Did you now?" she asked, her blueish-red lips smiling.

_My beautiful Angel._

"Yes, I did. I'm the one with the ghost powers, did you forget?" My laugh was airy and heartfelt at the same time.

She put a finger to her lips. "Musta slipped my mind." Her body's warm mixing with mine. We were synced.

_My angel and me._

"Must have..." I joked.

She turned back to the stars. She said, out of character, "Which one is that?"

I followed her finger with my eyes. The Libra Constellation.

"Oh, that's easy." I acted cocky but shrugging. "That's called Libra."

_My Angel._

She placed her finger to her lips once again. "And that one?"

I looked to the sky once more, nodding at her inquire. "That is Cassiopeia."

She looked as if she had taken a blow to the stomach. "What does that mean?"

I smiled sweetly. "Queen."

_Oh, beautiful fallen Angel_.

She blinked. "Oh..." She searched the yet again, and I take in her features. The steep curve of her face, her eyes... Beautiful in every way... The shine to her hair I also took a liking to. People with black hair-_natural_ black hair-tend to own such shine. She asked the names of stars, and I tell her. Columba. She questions the meaning. I tell her it means Dove. She believes it's lovely. Next, she pointed to Hydra. Hydra, I tell her, is the Water Spirit. She nodded along with all the information.

She pointed to another. "And that?" Her voice hinted that she loved this, me telling her all I know about the vast sky above her. Surely she will never look at it the same.

Or me.

_My beautiful Angel._

I looked for the last time that night at the sky. I had to laugh at her choice. "That, that is something... Hilarious."

"What?" she asked, a little offended.

"You. That is called Corvus."

She got that punched look again, slightly jumping.

"And that is...?"

"The Crow... or Raven."

She smiled, finally getting it.

_Cloaked in black night, my Angel._

"You know," she said, breaking me from my thoughts... About her.

"What?"

_All Angels rise, my Angel._

"I just wanted to let you know..." she began, pushing me on my back. My mind difted ever so slightly to the sky behind her. Perseus shined in the night, reminding me of his demise. All heroes have an end, not necessarily a happy one.

"To never expect this again, Fenton." Her lips met mine, parting to part mine.

_My Beautiful Gothic Angel._

"I wouldn't dream of it, Manson."

* * *

><p><em>It matters not of how you charm me, Angel. All angels must rise. But... You shouldn't have. You were different. It was not a holy man who claimed you, 'twas Death's sweet kiss. 'Twasn't mine. Was it? No, you would never allow me to blame my self.<em>

_All Angels must rise, my Beautiful, Gothic Angel._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it! If I get enough reviews, hey, I might continue it.<strong>


End file.
